Crash
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "You come crash into me." The Dave Matthews Band


A/N: I own nothing. Gods I really do pick on poor Aiden quite a bit don't I? But in the end, she always gets Flack, so it all works out.

* * *

Lost for you I'm so lost for you  
You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you

-Dave Matthews Band

Flack really didn't like that Aiden was on a date. In fact, he was sitting in his office, feet on his desk, watching the Knicks game, grumbling about it to himself. It was late, but he didn't want to go home. He felt like a dad waiting for his daughter to come home from a date to interrogate her about it. Except if a dad had feelings for his daughter like Flack had for Aiden, he would probably be arrested on three counts of being a perverted old creep. It also didn't help that she was out with a guy he knew. His name was Mark Avery, and he was a complete ass.

Flack had hated the guy ever since he came to work at the department. He was a smart ass and a womanizer, and Flack hated him so much, and why the hell would Aiden go out with him? He wasn't going to treat her right, that was for sure. Flack decided it was probably a good thing that he was still at work, because if he wasn't, he would be at home, drinking t get his mind off of Aiden and Mark. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Far back enough that another inch or two would make the chair flip. He was just that good.

Flack groaned as the Knicks fell behind two points. He was having a shit day so far. Ten minutes later, he was in the exact same position when someone came through the door of the station. This wasn't uncommon, seeing as the department was open 24/7, but it was _who_ it was that caught his attention.

Mark Avery.

What the hell was that on his face?

Flack dropped the chair back all the way onto the ground and stood up. He pushed open the door of his office and walked out. Avery was grabbing some papers from his desk. Flack could see the thing on his face, but it was fairly dark in the station, considering it was almost midnight. What was it?

Flack leaned on some filing cabinets and crossed his arms.

"Hey Avery." He said loudly.

Mark jumped about a foot in the air at Flack's voice. Huh. He sure was jumpy. Or nervous.

Flack grew increasingly suspicious.

"Oh, uh, yeah, Hey Flack."

"How was your date with Aiden?"

Avery noticeably tensed.

"Good." He said, voice hard. Unknowing to him, when he'd said this, he'd moved into the light a bit more, to reveal what was on his face. A slap mark. And Flack immediately knew whose it was. His blood boiled. He tried to stay calm.

"What's that on your face, Avery?" His voice was deathly clam and cold.

"I, uh, walked into something. You know me."

Flack was quiet. Then in one swift move he lunged forward and grabbed Avery by his collar. He yanked him up to eye level.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" His eyes were full of rage and malice. He shook him once.

"Nothing."

Flack punched him- he fell over against the desk. The few people in the station turned and looked.

"Do I look fucking stupid to you? Do I need to pull rank and have your badge taken away to find out what happened?"

Avery spit blood on the floor.

"She was too fucking touchy."

Flack popped his jaw, using all his self control to not beat the shit out of Avery.

"You'd better hope I never see you even glance her way, or hear you say her name, or so help me God I will have you arrested."

And with that, he grabbed his keys and jacket and left.

It was almost 1:00 when Flack pulled up to Aiden's apartment complex, but he figured there was a pretty good chance she was still awake. He went up to her apartment and knocked on the door. All was quiet in her apartment. Then after a second, he hear the lock unlatched and the door was pulled open.

Aiden stood there, all in one piece.

Flack was so relieved he pulled her straight into his arms.

"Don?" She asked, sounding confused.

He pulled away and pushed the door shut with his foot.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and then notice she was wearing long sleeves. She was wearing long sleeves and it was May.

She noticed him looking at her arms and crossed them against her chest.

He slowly reached out and grabbed her left arm, pushing her sleeve up to her elbow. Nothing there. She swallowed thickly. He stared at her for a second. And took her right arm in his hand, pushing the sleeve up. There was a big nasty bruise already forming on her forearm. He noticed that she had a tiny scratch under her eye when she looked away from him.

"Aid."

She didn't look back.

"Maybe you should go." She said, turning to walk away.

"Aid. Stop."

Surprisingly, she stopped, but she didn't turn around.

"You- you should file a police report."

She was quiet for a second.

"No." Her voice was smaller than he'd ever heard it.

"Aid."

"It was my fault. I got him so mad."

He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"It wasn't your fault Aid."

"Maybe."

"It wasn't. I promise you he's a bastard and He's never going to hurt you again, I promise."

She stared at him for a second.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly.

"Home."

* * *

A/N: Blah. Not my best. Oh well. Review anyway, please! 


End file.
